


Not a Prank This Time

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Blood, Can be read as solby or platonic, Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Shooting, but it isnt, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: If the Sam Pepper "Killing Best Friend Prank" wasn't a prank after all.





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be the aftermath of the event.

As the car continued to drive into what both Sam and Colby definitely knew was the absolute wrong direction, Sam grew impatient. "Thought you said you knew where you were going."

Colby sighed in frustration, shaking his head and waving his hand toward the road. "Let's go just a little bit more straight and then...we'll see what happens." He attempted to reason.

The blonde next to him sighed, rolling his eyes before leaning back in defeat. "Whatever."

Colby softened his voice. "Let's see where we end up, okay?"

"Fine."

The car continued for a couple feet before lurching to a stop, sending both boys flying forward. Colby yelped in alarm. "What are you doing?!" Sam asked, annoyance evident in his tone. 

"I'm not doing that!" Colby's eyes were wide as he began to grow angry, too. "When's the last time we checked the oil?" 

Sam blinked in confusion. "I have no idea." 

Colby opened up the door, moving to get out. Sam stiffened. "What are you _doing_?" He asked. 

The brunette took a moment to answer. "I'm going to go check the trunk and see if there's a flashlight. Stay here, okay?" Colby replied as he climbed out of the vehicle.

Colby walked around, opening up the trunk. He rummaged through it for a few minutes and found nothing of interest. Just some materials for videos he was planning in the near future. 

He shook his head and slammed the trunk shut. "No flashlight, give me a second." He looped around toward the front of the car and tried opening that as well.

He giggled quietly as he failed to open it. "How do you-?" He cut himself off with another awkward laugh.

Sam sighed as he opened up his car door and got out to help. Colby then figured out. "Oh wait, I've got it, I've got it!" He rushed to assure his friend, who appeared to be more than over this already.

Colby held up the top. "Where's the oil thing? I don't even know where that is." Colby murmured. He tilted his head from side to side, trying to find it.

"You don't know anything about cars." Sam snapped, shifting his feet.

Colby laughed. "Stop being so mean! Holy crap, dude, it's hurting my feelings."

The two boys were so focused on the car that they didn't hear the footsteps behind them. A figure dressed in all black snuck up behind Sam, pulling a bag over his head.

Sam cried out in fear, ripping at the bag and attempting to fight off the attacker. Just as Colby turned to help, another man grabbed Colby. Colby only managed to get out a few terrified cries for help before the man ducktaped his mouth shut, then his hands and legs were tied together.

Sam put up more of a fight, despite his lean body. "Get off of me! Colby! COLBY!" Sam frantically kicked his legs, struggling against the tight grip the man had on him. 

The man pulled him to the ground, holding him down with one hand and taping his arms up with the other. "Colby! Colby!" Sam screamed. "Get off of me, get off of me! COLBY! What the fuck?! Anybody!!! What the fuck?!"

The man began taping his legs together as Sam writhed around. "Please help me!! Anybody!! Come on! Anybody?!"

The two men worked together to lift Sam into the trunk of the car. Sam tried his best to squirm free, but the bindings were too tight. He couldn't move. Colby was pushed into the backseat. 

Neither boys had any ability to move. Colby's mouth had been taped shut, so he couldn't call for help or talk to Sam. Nothing. He was forced to sit still in the backseat, hearing his best friend scream in terror.

 

 

The two men made a quick getaway with the car. Around 20 minutes later, Sam and Colby had been brought up to the roof of an abandoned building. Too high up to be heard from the streets, with the loud cars and parties.

Sam had been tied to a chair, his wrists and ankles taped unforgivingly tight to the arms and legs of the chair. The bag was still over his head, blocking any sight he could have. 

Sam had spent the car ride up imaging all sorts of horrific movie scenes of kidnapping and torture. Along with that, he was worried about Colby. He hadn't seen or heard his best friend in a while.

Eventually, Colby began mumbling in fear. His words weren't understandable, but he could hear him. That was what Sam needed.

Sam struggled, pulling at his restraints blindly. "God help me! This can't be happening." He choked out, kicking off the ground hard enough that the chair lifted off the ground a bit.

One man pulled the bag off his head, and pulled a gun out of his pocket in one swift movement. He held it against the blonde's head, staring him in the eyes through the holes in his ski mask.

Sam sobbed, trying his best to pull away from the gun but to no avail. "What? What did I do? What do you want? What do you want?" 

Colby's mumbles became louder as his heartrate quickened at the sound of Sam's sobs. 

"We didn't do anything!" Sam looked up at the man. The man pulled the gun away and put it back in his pocket. He slowly walked toward Colby. Menacingly slowly. Each step echoing on the paved ground underneath. 

"Colby...Are you okay?" Sam asked, glad to finally be able to see the man who had been his best friend for more than five years.

The man pulled the bag off of Colby, then grabbed his head and forced him to look Sam straight in the eyes. Colby had silent tears streaming from his eyes.

His whole body shook with terror. His face was red, and he tried to speak but his words were inaudible through the layers of tape.

"It's gonna be alright, dude." Sam's voice shook. "It's gonna be alright."

The man pulled the bag back over Colby's head.

"I don't understand." Sam tried to speak to his captor. "What-" 

The man pulled the gun back out, pointing it directly at Colby's head. The movement froze every other train of thought in Sam's head. There was only left.

_Colby._

"NO! No! Get it off him!" Sam lurched forward in his chair, trying desperately to rip his wrists free. The tape was tightening so much that his wrists began stinging, but he didn't notice. He had to help Colby. He needed to.

"You don't understand! We're just kids! From Kansas!" Sam sobbed. "You got the wrong guys! No!"

_"He's everything I have!"_

Clearly his heartbreaking sobs and begs had fallen on deaf ears. The bullet shot rang out, echoing in his ears painfully. But the pain was not what was on his mind.

Colby.

Colby had fallen to the ground, limp. Blood pooled around his head, and his barely audible mumbles silenced. In one single breath.

That second seemed to go in slow motion. The loud booming noise, the smoke from the barrel of the gun, Colby's body falling, the blood splattering.

Then it came rushing back.

Sam turned his head away as quickly as he could with a scream. He continued screaming for a few seconds. Not words. Just screams.

The man pocketed the gun and walked away.

Sam wasn't sure why he was still screaming. No one could hear him. The men quite obviously were completely insane and would definitely not listen.

And it was too late for Colby.

That thought sent Sam into heartbreaking sobs, his face bright red as he cried. The memories of Colby. Of Vine. Of their dreams of fame. Of the days at the mall, working to better themselves together. Of the nights when Sam, or Colby, just needed someone to vent to and they'd talk for hours upon hours. Just to hear the other's voice.

And it was over. 

In one single second.

With one single bullet. 

And Colby wouldn't be getting up.

 

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Colby's death and how all of his friends and fans handled it.

It's been a month since the kidnapping. It turns out the kidnappers wanted both money, and to get revenge on Sam. They were two of their high school classmates who were jealous of the way Sam and Colby got so much fame and recognition, and they got none. 

They admitted that they wanted to take something from Sam, because supposedly Sam had made fun of them once a couple years back over how they were wrong about him.

They were jailed for life.

 

The justice being served did not put Sam's mind to rest at all. He knew it was fault.

_Maybe if I hadn't said that to them._

_Maybe if I had fought against them harder._

_Maybe if I had gotten free and saved Colby._

_It should have been me._

The thoughts haunted him.

He spent nights at Colby and his shared apartment. (This was before the trap house).

He tried to answer as many fans as he could but sometimes that was far too difficult. 

Sam knew they were grieving too. Perhaps not as much as him, but grieving still. Colby was a hero to a lot of people, and to expect his death not to be a big deal would be foolish.

 

**Tweet from @JakeWebber9**

**RIP Colby Brock! A great youtuber and an even greater person. Thank you for always being my friend, bro. We will never, ever forget you.**

 

Seeing tweets, posts, messages, and comments from his-their-friends was harder. It reminded him of all the times he had with Colby before. Even hanging out with other people, Sam was always talking to Colby. Sometimes his friends would get annoyed because all he did was talk to Colby when he hung out in groups.

Those thoughts and memories used to bring smiles to his face.

Now they bring tears to his eyes.

Sometimes Sam can still sense Colby. His presence. He remembers how they used to sleep in the same bedroom every night. Some nights they would spend just talking for hours.

Not about anything in particular, usually. Just life. Things they were afraid of, things they were excited for, things they wanted. Memories, laughs, and fun.

They would go out almost everyday to get food or film videos. And just have fun. 

Now fun seems like such an empty word to Sam.

Corey and Devyn stopped by a week ago. They wanted to know if he was okay. As if he could ever be okay again.

He slammed the door in their faces.

There was no Sam without Colby. Colby was everything and without him, Sam was nothing.

It was supposed to be "Sam and Colby vs The World". Forever.

Now it just felt like Sam vs The World.

And that's exactly what it was.

_It isn't fair. It's not fair._

And it wasn't. 

They had dreams. Dreams of changing the world together and doing some _good_. They wanted to explore the world and see everything together.

They wanted to have families. They dreamed of having houses near each other and letting their kids play together. 

Colby deserved so much better than to have that ripped from him by some insane, jealous teenagers.

Sam hadn't visited his grave since the funeral. Their bedroom felt like enough of a tomb in itself.

Colby's clothes were still there. Some smelled like him. Like old spice cologne and a small hint of peach. His shampoo.

_"You'll always have me, Sammy"_

Sam teared up. The nights he spent saddened, or afraid of what the future would hold. Whether he was just stressed, or crying his eyes out, Colby was there.

He was always there. 

But now Sam had to face it all on his own and it was _so much worse_ now.

 

"I'm sorry, Colby." Sam whispered, sniffling as he tried to hold back the tears which were already falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Sam wrapped his arms around his legs, which were pushed back to his chest. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything." 

"Just come back." Sam sobbed. "Please! Please come back! I can't do it without you!" 

 

_"Don't ever forget how much you truly mean to me, dude, okay?"_

 

Sam stiffened as memories of Colby flowed through his mind.

 

_"Life is way too short to be sad, Sam. Plus we'll always be together. And I'm pretty fun, huh?"_

 

A soft smile pulled at Sam's lips, choking back his tears.

 

_"Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be okay."_

 

Sam buried his head into his pillow, wetting it with his tears.

 

_"I will always be there. I promise. Sam and Colby vs The World, buddy."_

 

"Sam and Colby vs The World." Sam nodded harshly. "Forever."

 

_"I'm here. I'm right here. Just breathe, okay? I've got you."_

 

 

Sam's breathing quickened. Heart wrenching sobs spilled through his lips. "Colby, I need you! I miss you so much, please!"

 

_"You're so much better than you know, Sam. I love you, man. You're my best friend."_

 

"I love you too, Colby. I love you. You'll always be my best friend. I promise. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this doesn't get noticed much, I hope those of you who do see it, enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this will flop but there isn't enough solby fanfiction and I must be fed.


End file.
